Ending Glory (FNAF)
by GoldRush13
Summary: I quivered, the moaning of the animatronics could be heard through the gnarled wooden crate I was hiding in... The crate was made of scratchy wood, it felt like hours of having thousands of tiny splinters entering my right arm. I let out a small little groan, this job was the worst mistake I ever made of my entire life.


This is MY FIRST fanfiction! Thank you for reading this! Please msg me what I can improve in the following chapter! Thank you! Also... if this is boring, I have LOTS of /ideas/ in my head... Hehehe... I will stop talking (or typing?) now. The main char. is named "Nick"

I stretched my arms, yawning... rubbing that weird crusty stuff from the corners of my mouth. I searched my battered room for my alarm clock.. As it clearly didn't wake me on time. I got out of bed, the stained thick blanket falling to my feet. I dug up and tossed about many of my clothing attire. Once I saw sight of my clock, my jaw... dropped. "Holy f***cking sh*t." I muttered under my breathe. The clock read 10:41 AM. My interview with FazBear entertainment was in 19 MINUTES! I literally tossed on dirty clothing, caked in an odd sticky residue. I whiffed it in.. 'Smells like pancake batter... sh*t' I thought through my head as I entered my car... It was 10:45 AM. I puffed out a sigh before i realized I had horrible morning breathe. Thinking 'I cant afford to be late' I twisted the rustic keys in the ignition hole and started my car. I was driving lazily, half awake... I hit a large pothole and my head smacked up against the roof of my car, slightly denting it. I rubbed the back of my head, sighing heavily feeling the small lump forming. I pulled up to the Pizzeria with a cheap looking sign "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria" halfway torn off. I turned off my car and started to the main entrance. I was stuck... I was pushing on the doors clearly labeled 'Pull' .. I knocked on the glass with caution to signal for help.. After an Employee made a pulling gesture, I silently face palmed myself. 'How f*cking embarrassing' I thought. After I opened the doors, I mentioned "Hey... Uh... Uh... do you have any... uh... uh.. positions opening up? I read the help wanted sign." I stated. She remarked "Sure... may I have your name.. and can you please come over here for a moment to fill out paper work?" She thinks to herself "Oh wait, you must be Nick" she states before I have the time to reply. I nodded slowly. "So you are filed to be a Night Guard is that correct?" She states. I cleared my throat replying "Uh.. yes, that'd be correct." Her face Cringes at the stench of my morning breathe. She tosses me a small pack of tic-tacs. I restate "Uh... thanks." Before popping a few into the cavern I call a mouth. She gestured for me to follow. So, I followed her. She showed to me this small dainty room with grubby little square tile flooring. From the looks of it, I think I saw dried blood in one of the corners. Spider webs implied that this security room hasn't been cleaned in a while. However, the pay... It was alright. She showed me all the buttons and screens... I asked "Whats that 'Pirate Cove' thing? I heard a few negative reviews about that place." She replied with an irritated tone "Just a few small adjustments... it will be opening soon."  
-TIME SKIP 11:55 PM-  
"SH*T SH*T SH*T! IM SO LATE!" I screamed as I entered the dimly lit building and approached my office. There was nothing to do besides sit in a worn out leather revolving chair from 12 AM to 6 AM. I muttered "How fun.." I sat down on and twiddled with a few used tooth picks. The clock infront of me read out 1:35 AM. I was so bored... I didnt even bother to listen to the phone call. The phone wasn't even attached, I knew it was prerecorded. I arised from the old chair slowly... Cracked my back harshly... I started a slow pace down the hall until I saw Freddy and his friends. I went towards Chica, I looked at her... a wicked ear to ear smile was drawn upon my face. I forcefully bent her over, to attempt to shove her beak, up Freddy's ass. As I started to bend her over, she moaned and looked at me... her eyes... almost human... Chica started to move. I stumbled backwards cursing. She stated softly "Dont stop... please..." I was disgusted, I wanted to throw up... Chica got off the stage, and started to pace to me... I snapped around, in fight or flight mode to my office, where I shut the right door. THOMP, it was quite a loud sound... for such a medium sized door. I told myself 'So the animatronics are sex offenders, not harming anyone... only themselves.' I scanned the camera(s) and saw a weird Fox Face peering from behind the curtains of 'Pirate Cove'.. He looked into the Camera, before starting a full on sprint towards my office... I punched the door button, my knuckles crackling... the door appeared to be jammed. I quickly scanned the room for something to hide in... I saw a crate.. I crawled inside and flipped it over. I placed my left hand over my mouth to muffle my breathing. I quivered, the moaning of the animatronics could be heard through the gnarled wooden crate I was hiding in... The crate was made of scratchy wood, it felt like hours of having thousands of tiny splinters entering my right arm. "A-hoy they're land lubbers! I be foxy the Pirate! AGHGHGHGHHGHGHGHG" he screeched. I froze up in place... I heard Chica's soft perverted voice, she said "Hey Freddy, I cant find him.." Freddy restated "Keep looking, he is s-s-s-still in this b-b-uilding!" His voice glitched out. I let out a groan, the splinters in my right arm, now drawing blood. I heard LOTS of mechanics snap their heads in my direction. I froze in place.. I couldnt even breathe... For I knew... I was... Alone...

-5:57 AM-  
I froze up in place... I heard heavy thomps of footsteps make their way towards me, my breathing became noticeable I heard Freddy's laugh "Hehehe" as Freddy Quickly lifted the crate I was in. My eyes widened... I saw Bonnie enter the room... he stared at me and said to Freddy "So... u-uh lets go s-s-s-stuff him into the s-su-suit now?" His gaze turned to me... I my breathing became eradicate for awhile... I just froze up. A foul stench filled the room. I heard an alarm go off DING DONG DING DONG, the animatronics stared at me, before returning to their places. Who the hell would even make this a job? I thought to myself. I didn't even care though, the hallway was filled with fast running footsteps as I ran out of the god forsaken building. My car, it wouldn't start... I turned my head over to the Pizzeria. I heard my car make some rumbling noises before I shifted into reverse. "Screw this place." I thought out-loud.  
-TIME SKIP 12:36 AM-  
I was in my car, SLOWLY driving into the pizzeria. "Why am I coming back to this place?!" I questioned my sanity. I peered in through the Pizzeria windows as I pulled up.. Those damned Animatronics already moving.. I walked inside, instantly all those heads snapped in my direction. Wide eyed I just took of flying into my office. I gazed at the purple curtains and saw the Fox f*cker running out chasing me. I heard his heavy breathing as he ran behind me, I managed to shut the door intime, the constant banging suggests he didnt leave yet. "Ba-BAK! Piiizzzaaaaa!" I looked over to my right, and I saw Chica about to enter. I punched the button labeled 'Door' for her to. "H-h-h-hey N-Nick! Open the d-door!" called out Freddy. I thought 'How does he know my name?!' I crawled into a fetal position of the chair and fell asleep. I awoke to a faint knocking of the door. I opened the left door. Hit the light just as Bonnie jumped in the room. ''AGHGHGHHGHGHG" he screeched. I gasped, clearly terrified. I walked over to me, grasped my hood and just started dragging me away, I caught sight of the clock which read 3:49 AM. I muttered "sh*t" Bonnie held me up, as if presenting a project, Chica held a Foxy, and Bonnie suit. "W-which would he look better in?" Bonnie turned me around, so I was facing him. He stated "I want your body... inside of my body!" Chica said "So the Bonnie suit it is!" she sounded rather sad. I screamed at the top of my lungs "HELP! PLEASE LET ME GO-" something hard hit me over the head, everything went black. Stunned, I awoke, and stood up... they said in perfect harmony "Good, I thought you died." Just as they started shoving me forcefully into an animatronic mascot Bonnie suit. My leg's slicing up like a piece of swiss cheese on a grinder. Blood splatted about, I screamed. Within 2 minutes, I was submerged in the suit. Screaming for help, groaning in extreme pain. My breathing pace sped up, the head was above me... they started to shove it on... My scalp peeling, the sound of skin scrunching and peeling was an utter disgust. "P-p-push harder!" stated Freddy with an eager voice to finish the job. I realized the outside of this suit wasn't red, or purple... just an odd blue-is color, with blood oozing out of it. It looked just like bonnie (This is NOT Toy Bonnie) except the hue was a bit off. "Opps" stated bonnie. "I gabbed the wrong one." he stated, upset. I passed out from the staggering pain.  
-10:35 AM-  
I opened my eyes, I was on the show stage preforming with the others. I clenched my fist, it was prevented from a metal endoskeleton. Well, I thought to myself, welp. 'I am a bit of a thin structure.' I screamed for help as loud as I can "HELP! PLEASE! IN STUCK IN THIS ANIMATRONIC!" everyone including the animatronics froze. All stares at me. "DEAR GOD! HELP!" I coughed up blood, blood spewing out of that animatronics mouth. A few employees pulled me backstage, I said "Please... help... get me out of this thing!" voice slowly thinning. I heard hundreds of foot steps, screaming people... they didn't know what was happening, they just wanted to get out of that place. The employee's opened the back panel of that animatronic. They saw me and gasped, for I was alive and breathing slowly. "Get... me... out..." They stood me up, I saw it wasn't employee's, it was the three animatronics. My eye's widened. They forcefully dragged me out of that animatronic... they looked around for another one that was intact. It looked like a grey-ish foxy suit. I felt somethingshove me into that... barely clenching to life... I said "Cant... kill me... ha ha-" my laugh was cut off by blood. Coughing up blood, tons off it. They carried me to the pirate cove, and tossed me in like trash "There Foxy, now you h-have someone t-t-to play with you sad little b*tch!" Freddy snarled. "One thing, he is still alive..." Freddy stated as he closed the curtains. Foxy walked over to me, I lay facedown, barely breathing. He make a chuckling sound "Now... Cap'tn Foxy will do this thee easy way, or da hard way! Me liking thee hard way" Foxy said, his voice glitching out.. "No... p-please..." I stuttered. My vision, slowly fading... I groaned in pain... everything black... evil demonic laughter in the background. "Yar har yar har yar har!" Foxy laughed as I took my last breathe.  
==========10:30 AM the next morning=========  
My eyes shot open, the squeaking of metallic eyelids startled me.. I looked at my hand... it wasn't made of flesh.. I searched for a mirror.. It felt like forever before I found one.. I was.. one of them.. I whispered "One of them..." I snapped around, and saw Foxy gazing at me shocked. He stated "Looks like ye' here ol' be one of us now." I shouted in return "NO! I CANT BE!" all the kids and parents outside the pirate cove all went silent. I darted out of that damned cove, a huge THUD was made as I jumped from the pirate's cove. The mothers of the frightened children held them close by.. An employee stated over the PA system "Remain calm, just a new animatronic test.." I didnt even care, I just wanted to leave. I started towards the doors, my walk turned into a sprint. I shattered the double glass doors as I ran... I started to walk as I was now a block from the Pizzeria. I car pulled up beside me "Stop! Please stay still!" a familiar voice from the car shouted. I turned around, it was Mr. Fazbear. he stated softly "What on Earth are you doing here? You need to get back to the Pizzeria!" I restated quickly "F*ck off Mr. F*ckbear!" I continued to walk, people whom were walking or driving turned their gaze towards me, in shock they screamed and ran away. CLICK-CLACK my feet made as I continued to walk home on the pavement. Mere seconds later, a LARGE shock wave surged through my body, everything, blackened out. I shot my orange animatronic eyes open... three faces... three faces stared at me.. "So Mr. Fazbear r-r-really tased him?" Chica said "Yeah, I think so- H-e-e-e-E is UP!" Freddy replied. "So the hell is he? I new and improved version of Foxy? I mean... he doesn't even have a-a-a-a-a h-o-o-ok" Bonnie said. It was 5:56 PM. Intermission was almost over. I have so many questions... "Do I still get paid?" Freddy walked onto the stage CLICK-CLACK. "H-h-hello kids! want to meet" freddy said, his voice stopped for a second before he continued "My ne-ne-new friend?" Most of the children cheered "YES!" We all preformed, I acted like a normal animatronic.  
===========11: 50 PM========  
The new night guard walked in rushing to his office "Im SO LATE! OH GOD!" he chanted. The clock ticket to 12 AM... I started to walk down the hallway... I saw the camera look at me... I just started running to his office... the door slamming into my face. THWOMP. "HAHA B*TCH! STUPID ANIMATRONIC!" I stayed by the door, silent... CLINK the door opened and I rushed into the office. The terrorized kid screamed... he gasped... I punched the "DOOR" buttons, closing both doors. "Hello? Hello? Uuhm, I wanted to record a message for you, to help you get seteled down here first night. Uhm, I actually worked in that office before you-" I brought down my fist upon the prerecorded message "He will NOT help you." I stated, the new night guard... a petrified look on his face. "W-w-what are you?!" he stuttered. "Heh, Im Nick... the previous Night Guard... however... now I was killed, I never got my pay." He looked at me, puzzled. A few other animatronics could be seen, either gazing in or tapping on the glass windows.. "Bite him! Squish him! Stab him with a fork!" They said. The night guard just looked at me... terrified.. I said "Heh... so... who are you?" The guard replied "I-Im Mike..." Weeeeeeeehhhhh  
=======POWER OUTAGE=========  
"Shit, dont move a muscle." I muttered just loud enough for Mike to hear. The power was out... I did not know what to do... I was pretty sure Mike was going to die. "Hey... fuckboy... where is that night guard " Freddy said In a firm tone. I was shoved aside with ease.. "Here he is" replied Chia in a graceful tone. A strong punch severed my jaw from my face. "Mother fucker..." said Bonnie clearly enraged. Screws... metals and a few bolts flung from my face as Bonnie punched me. My mouth hung open... not my endoskelton.. but my actual fleshy mouth. I did not even know I was alive. My skin melded and intertwined with the endoskeleton. I heard screaming... "DON'T SHOVE ME INTO THAT DIRTY THING.. I WANT TO LIV- AGGGHHHHHHH-" is all I heard Mike scream before the mask was on his face. DING SONG DING DING. DING DING DING DONG. 6 AM. I fled backstage with Mike. Moaning is all I heard Coming from him.  
-Time skip. 10:30am. Opening-  
A worker cam backstage... and instantly started repairs on the suit I was stuffed into.. completely failing to notice my jaw that was intertwined with the endoskeleton. A few hours later... I woke up to Freddy and his gang singing to the cheering kids. MIKE I thought.. I looked at him.. they cleaned up his suit well I tought. "It's time for intermission kids... sorry" Freddy stated plainly.. followed by forced chuckles. He came backstage while Bonnie and Chica entertained the kids. "So it turns out you were alive in that suit the whole time?" Freddy said grimly. "oh shit... those kids... those songs..." Freddy walked back onto the stage "Hey hey all you party people.. are you ready for Freddy and his friends?" The children cheered In glee. I heard a faint cough come from the slumped over suit next to me. "OH MY GOD MIKE ARE YOU ALIVE" I shouted without intent. "Uh uh uh uh y-yeah. I feel like crap. It's hard to talk" said Mike in a very faint voice. Mike shuffled about and yelped. "My body... so many cuts... this metal thing.. it's like a 50 pound weight all over my body." Stated Mike clearly in pain. I felt lucky to only be shoved in a 20-30 pound suit. "We need to think of a way to escape." I stated. Alright we have to escape. "Hey uh... what's your name?" Mike stated. "It's Nick." I replied bluntly. "So... let's just run out the front door?" I asked. "I see why you thought you died in that suit and are still here." Mike said rudely. "we should bust out through a window in the bathroom during the day.. so the animatronics don't get us." "Sounds great" I replied... it just turned 10:30 AM. And lots of cheery kids ran through the front door. Me and Mike started to sneak our way to the bathroom... partly interacting with the children who saw us "Get away bitch" I said to this boy.. he teared up and ran away. "DUDE" Mike said "that was just mean!" We finally got into the restrooms. There was this little girl who bumped into me.. she bursts out screaming "MOMMY HELP MEEEE" oh shit... I'm in the girls room I thought. The little girl's mother burst In and took out a knife... stabbing me several times "shit.. fuck.. aghct... I'M ALIVE SLUT" I screamed. the suit took lots of the impact of the knife off. I looked for Mike.. I saw him inching out of the window. I grabbed the panicking mother.. and started to bash her head against a toilet bowl. BONK BONK CLUNK SPLAT. Her head burst open.. the toilet bowl cracked. She past out the little girl crying and running away. I just couldn't let anyone know of our escape. Blood all over me All over the toilet. All over the grubby checkered floor. Blood all over this suit I was inside. I quickly followed Mike outside. He was pissed "DUDE WHAT THE FUCK? I HEARD SO MANY SCREAMS WHAT IF THEY CALL THE CO-" Mike was cut off by police sirens. Oh shit. I ran along with Mike. We ran in the opposing direction. But without prevail "Stop running NOW" we heard the police officers shout and click their guns. BOOM BOOM. THUD. I fell to the ground. The bullet went through the right side of my chest. Puncturing my lung. Mike kept running.. Everything started to blur. I started to cough up blood. I managed to say to the police officers through my blood "inside... suit... help.." Everything.. black... I passed out.  
"Get an ambulance STAT" was the last thing I heard. -Mr. Fazbear POV-  
OH joy oh joy. Oh money oh money. I thought. "Uh.. Mr. Fazbear those two new models.. sort of got out." I snapped at her "WHERE ARE THWY? SO MUCH MONEY WASTED! $". I must ffind them.  
-Nick Fitzgerald POV.-  
I opened my eyes. I was strapped down on a table. Several stiches went throughout my body. From where the endoskeleton used to be. I smiled. The suit was off of me. I just can't stop calling myself a fool. I took the job that killed my father. "Mr. Fitzgerald may we ask you a few questions?" A nurse said as she stomped into the room. "UH.. yes?" I asked clumsyly. I would love to get out of these straps.. I just.. cant stand them.. "Fitzgerald, what happened? Please speak calmly, as you will be questioned rather alot..." the nurse spoke softly. "O-okay" I stuttered. She unbound me from the bed, before she walked me to a small little questioning room. "Now, uh Mr. Fitzgerald... please take a seat, and tell us everything that happened." The man had a firm, yet pleasing voice. I explained EVERYTHING that had happened.. even the death of the mother, soon afterwards a kick hit into my shins "LYING MOTHER FUCKING PIG! MONSTER!" he shouted, anger filled his voice. "I tell you everything that happened, and yet you insist on using me as your own personal punching bag?!" I shouted in return. "VVery sorry Fitzgerald, that was rather, unprofessional of me. However, your story... has holes... holes so big you could drive a truck through them! One more thing... this 'Mike' person your talking about, was found dead.. YES DEAD! He hung himself in the Pizzeria supply closet." the man said, the pleasing tone entering his voice again. My face became clammy, my palms started to furiously sweat. I did not know what to say. "Is that all.. Fitzgerald, killer... murderer?" he leaned towards me. I leaned back, tense... that Bonnie, always hanged around the Supply closet.. what if they got to Mike? I thought. "So that will be all? Fitzgerald... Nick... murderer?" the man questioned, I postponed my answer "Oh sorry, I spaced out for a second.. now-" I was cut off "ENOUGH! Send him to WARD-13 Mrs. Kinkle." He ordered. "Indeed, help me strap him" The nurse said. They strapped me down, onto a plastic wheel chair, stuck an IV into my arm, everything.. blurry... fading away.. then... utter blackness.  
-Mike Schmidt POV-  
Sorry Nick I thought as I heard him get shot, I turned a corner.. to only see Mr. Fazbear waiting for me.. Oh shit I thought, "Mr. Fazbear... uh hello?" I asked nervously.. "Your coming with me..." He ordered "NEVER" I started to run.. I fell to the ground, tased by Mr. Fazbear. "Shhh. shhhh." he said.. I woke up, standing on a chair.. a rope around my neck.. "So it seems you lived pitiful human..." Bonnie said in disgust. I looked around, the suit was taken off of me, the pain was agonizing as the wounds from where the endoskeleton was opened up. Bonnie screeched, then kicked the chair from under me "HELP! ME! HEL-UGhctkluct...*Cough* guct" My vison slowly fading, my hands slipped from the rope. CRACK.. My neck broken... I lay, suspended in the air... Dead... the last thing I heard was "HAHAHAHA! Now you die!" Bonnie said.  
-Nick Fitzgerald POV-  
Mike... dead... how?! I just recently woke up, in this cushion y room, one bed, one toilet.. I did not know what to do.. "Mike.. please live... you cant die.. you helped me escape.." I whispered sadly. I sat in a corner, realizing that my arms were bound.. My head slumped over, my body just limp. I didn't want to move. I cared only for my family. My little girl... "Ivy..." I said quietly and softly.. I also could not forget my wife.. "Jessica" I said coldy with love. I was convicted with Murder on the first degree... I do think I will be sentenced to death.. Im going to die.. I wont be able to see my family... ever again...  
-Jessical Fitzgerald POV-  
"MOMMY!" Ivy shouted, crying.. "When will daddy come home? I miss him!" "He will come back dear.." I said in disbelief.. "He always does..." I was glad, my abusive husband was gone! I wont have to suffer any more! I hope he gets the death sentence... infact... -dials 911- "Yes, what'd be your emergency?" "My husband.. he is ABUSIVE!" I burst out in tears "He recently left, I think he is in jail on first degree murder charges... I just wanted to let you know... maybe so he cant do those things again!" I said.. "Uherm, alright ma'am we actually believe you.. you said your name was Jessica Fitzgerald? Your records are clean! We will be sure to file a report on this!" She hung up the phone on me. YES! I DID IT! My dead beat husband will get what he deserves! "MOMMEY! Where is DADDEHY!" Ivy screamed... "Its alright honey, we will get a new daddy." I said with glee.

PART 2 COMING OUT SOON! part 2 will be ALOT shorter.. just a heads up!


End file.
